Amor de Hermanos
by Sociedad Escritora
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te enamorarías de tu enemigo? ¿Y si te enteras de un secreto que cambiaría tu vida? ¿Serías capás de perdonar a los culpables de que toda tu vida fuera una mentira? Peleas, amor, celos, acción. Descubre que pasaría. FUTUROS LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes de esta maravillosa novela son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico algunos personajes que ya irán apareciendo.**

**

* * *

**

**Amor de hermanos**

* * *

**La vida es Dura **

_**(Bella Cullen)**_

* * *

La vida de famoso es muy difícil, especialmente cuando estas entre tu vida, de famosa, el amor de hermanas y el amor verdadero ¿Pero que es lo que debemos hacer? ¿Quedarte con tu vida laborar y seguir con la vida que tato te gusta, ir de compras con tus hermanas, firmar autógrafos, recibir oscars y Grammys? ¿O Quedarme con el amor de toda tu vida? ¿Que es lo que tengo que elegir? Esto no me lo preguntaba hasta el cumpleaños de Hilary Duff.

Todo empezó el 28 de septiembre, pleno otoño, cumpleaños de Hilary, eran las 9 de la mañana y, mis hermanas y yo nos levantamos temprano para irnos al Shopping, nos estábamos vistiendo.

Bella - ¿Alice me prestas las All Star, las violetas?

Alice – Si, pero… con una condición.

Bella – ¿A ver que es lo queres ahora?

Alice – Quiero toda la nueva temporada de este Otoño.

Bella – Es inútil que me lo pidas como una condición total yo soy la mayor y soy la que tengo que dar las tarjetas. Aunque solo sean para emergencias, supuestamente papá, aunque los gastos no son un problema en la familia, hablando de problemas laborales, cuantas películas vamos filmando contando la última que grabamos

Rosalie salía del baño envuelta en una toalla y una envuelta en la cabeza, con u rollo de ropa en la mano.

Bella - Rosalie podes dejar la ropa en estante del baño, que bien claro dice ropa para lavar en el cesto, NO es necesario que salgas con la ropa sucia en la mano, me dan nauseas…

Rosalie – Sorry obsesionada por la limpieza, y lo de las películas creo que contando la ultima que todavía no Salio, son 65 o 67 ¿Creo?

Abrió nuestra tienda individual y se puso una mini falda con una remera ajustada, Alice se puso un short vaquero y una remara rojo vivo… bueno en el caso de mis hermanas no era tan atrevida y llamativa, lo cual a mis hermanas les molestaba bastante, supuestamente ellas era muy seria y aburrida, aunque hay algo en lo que compartimos las tres… el amor por la compras y la diversión por filmar películas, de cualquier tipo: románticas, terror, acción hasta las caseras que parecen aburridas, pero no, no lo son, la verdad es que… me considero una chica bastante complicada en los sentimientos y si a pesar de todo, mis hermanas tienen razón soy lo bastante aburrida y seria, pero esa es mi vida y no la voy a cambiar por nada.

Alice – No vas a Salir con eso a la calle ¿verdad?

Bella – ¿Que tiene de malo mi vestuario? – Dije mirándome y evaluando mi ropa.

Rosalie – ¡TODO! Bueno los jeans se pueden quedar, pero esa sudadera, fuera, aha, go out now!, Chau… - Alice le tiro varias remaras a Rosalie para ver cual podía ponerme.

Rosalie – Creo que esta Blusa te va a quedar perfecta - La evalúo y volvió a verme a mi – Si te va a quedar erfecto.

Alice – Si le va a quedar hermoso… aunque solo es para que vayas al Shopping, a la fiesta vas a ir con otra cosa.

Me empujaron y me metieron en una de la cabinas (Póngameles así a las cositas donde se cambia las personas) Salí de la cabina con los ojos cerrados, paro no ver como me quedaba.

Rosalie y Alice - Mejor seria imposible.

Alice – Por que no te miras al espejo…

Bella – No, no quiero verme así…

Rosalie – Vas a ver que todo el mundo te va a mirar y van a decir…

Alice - "Que linda que es"

Bella – No importa, no me voy a ver hasta llegar al local, ¿De acuerdo?

Bajamos y fuimos al jardín, mamá y papá estaban jugando al Tenis. Mientras que la Sra. McCarly preparaba la cena.

Sra. Cullen (Mamá) – ¿Chicas se van de compras?

Alice – Si má, bueno a la noche es la fiesta de Hilary en su casa en los Ángeles.

Sr. Cullen (Papá) – Mándenle un saludo al Sr. Duff

Rosalie – ¿¿¿Podemos llevarnos el Mercedes, papi???

Sr. Cullen (Papá) – Con la condición de que conduzca Bella, ustedes aun tiene recién cumplidos 17…

Reí en tono triunfador, Nos dirigimos al Garaje, como no llovía ni estaba nublado, estaba descapotable, prendí el estéreo que por cierto era un Pioneer 3050. Alice me arrebato el Control de las manos, puso la música a todo lo que daba y arranque; era genial conducir un vehículo a la moda y bueno, en todo sentido…

Bella – Ya llegamos – Yo soy modesta, pero conduzco genial y el auto rinde al máximo.

Rosalie – Bien ¿Por qué sección empezamos? ¿Zapatos, ropa o accesorios?

Alice – No lo sé, pero mientras tenga una tarjeta de crédito en mis manos soy la reina del mundo…

Aclare mi garganta – ¿No creen que se olvidan de algo?

Rosalie - ¿Qué? ¿Me falto algo en la lista "todo lo que debo comprar"?

Alice – Si nos faltaron dos cosas, la peluquería y la manicura. Que haríamos sin ti hermanita.

Siguieron Caminando hacia la entrada del Shopping.

Bella – Oigan ¿se olvidaron si yo tengo ganas de comprar o no?

Vinieron Caminando y me agarraron el brazo agresivamente, se acercaron para hablarme al oído.

Alice – Las tarjetas las vas a poner vos…

Rosalie – Quieras o no

Alice - Aparte, tenes que comprar ropa, zapatos, maquillaje que convine con el atuendo que elijas…

Rosalie – Un peinado que te quede bien con la ropa y Obvio

Rosalie y Alice – La manicura.

Cuando entramos las luces del Shopping se centraron en nosotras tres y, un grupo de chicas y chicos se acercaron, gritando nuestros nombres, con hojas, fibrones y lapiceras.

Desconocido 1 - ¿Alice Cullen te casarías conmigo?

Alice – Vamos a ver… jaja.

Desconocida 2 – Rosalie ahahha soy tu fan nro. 1, me firmas la frente y los brazos aaahahahaah.

Rosalie – Claro.

Rosalie le firmo la frente a la chica rubia de ojos verdes y los brazos, la chica salia gritando "Rosalie me firmo la cabeza y los brazos".

Desconocido 3 – Hay Bella te puedo decir algo…

Bella – Seguro

Desconocido 3 – Bueno la Primera es que si me firmas la cara…

Lo hice si parar de reírme cuando me acordaba de lo tonta que lucia cuando me sonrojaba.

Desconocido 3 – Bueno la segunda es que me pareces re SEXY.

Ahora si en alguna revista de hoy, salía como titulares "Bella Cullen el tomatito", juraría no dar comentario alguno, ¿que puedo contestar?, Hay decí lo que sea y trata de que vuelvas a tu color natural. Todos me miran, esperan a que le conteste algo… de acuerdo, ahí va.

Bella – Gracias – Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Desconocido – ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Bella me dio un BESO!!!!!!! Alejandro

Nos fuimos a todo tipo de locales de marca, 47 Street, Muaa, Scombro y muchos locales que en mi vida escuche hablar. Habíamos entrado a las 9:45 de la Mañana, desayunamos, almorzamos y merendamos en el Shopping, cuando nos íbamos a nuestras casas eran las 6:23 de la tarde.

Bella – Creo que ya podemos ir yendo, nos quedan solo dos horas para maquillarnos y vestirnos, la fiesta empieza a las 8 en punto y el viaje es bastante largo.

Alice – Tenes razón, ya tenemos todo, mejor vamos a cambiarnos.

Las tres llegamos a casa en 15 minutos, nos las pasamos contando que peinado nos íbamos a poner. Cuando llegamos encontramos una nota arriba de la mesa de la sala:

_Queridas Niñas: _

_Como se fueron a la casa de los Duff su madre y yo no fuimos a cenar a fuera, lleguen temprano y mándale un Feliz Cumpleaños a Hilary._

_Las Queremos Mucho_

_Mamá y Papá_

Bella – Chicas si a mi me da sueño y no puedo manejar, esto es claro como el agua, yo duermo en un hotel.

Rosalie – De acuerdo, vamos a cambiarnos.

*******

Nos cambiamos muy rápido y nos arreglamos muy lento. Alice se puso un vestido strapless de raso de color rojo y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla de cuero. Rosalie unos jeans, con una remera blanca con detalles negros, una campera de cuero y unas botas negras de gamuza. Y yo con unos jeans azul oscuros, remera blanca ajustada y escote en V, chaleco blanco con piedras brillantes como detalles, una bufanda blanca larga y botas color chocolate hasta las rodillas.

Salimos a eso de las 7:05 y estuvimos en silencio bastante tiempo, hasta que Alice hablo:

Alice – Nuestra vida como actrices es dura…

Bella – Tenes razón, pero por lo menos nosotras sabemos llevarla.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Bueno que decirles, le dejo nuestro primer capitulo. Por ahora será la primera novela que suba. Esperamos que les guste. Con cariño...**

_**Sociedad Lectora**_


	2. Chapter 2: La Fiesta

**Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes de esta maravillosa novela son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico algunos personajes que ya irán apareciendo.**

* * *

Amor de hermanos

* * *

**La Fiesta**

_(Bella Cullen) _

* * *

A eso de las 8:02 estacione el auto y un chaperón nos abrió la puerta del auto, y lo condujo hacia el estacionamiento.

Alice – No hicieron fiesta los Sres. Duff.

Bella – Te recuerdo que Hilary cumple 18.

Rosalie – ¿Miren quienes llegaron?

Alice – "Me gane un Grammy, me creo mucho, hay, hay somos mejores que ustedes" – Dijo sarcásticamente y en tono burlón.

Yo no conocía a ningún hijo de los Sres. Black, no les preste atención a mis hermanas y entre a la casa. Salude a la cumpleañera y a sus padres. Solo mis hermanas conocían a todos los Black, ni siquiera sus nombres, solo el de los padres Billy y Sarah Black. Salude a la mayor parte de los invitados. La Fiesta se celebraba en el jardín de la casa, había músicos, comida, magos, juegos de póquer; definitivamente los Duff habrían gastado mucho dinero para hacer una fiesta de este tipo a su una hija Hilary.

Me serví un poco de ponche, empecé a caminar a lo largo de la piscina, me tropecé con una chico mas o menos de uno o dos años mayor que yo, me mancho toda la remera blanca con ponche color rojo, ya casi rosa,.

Bella – ¡Demonios! Esto no va a salir nunca y es nueva – Me acerque a la mesa para agarrar una servilleta y el chico toco mi mano cuando fue agarrar otra servilleta para ayudarme.

Chico – Como lo siento, déjeme ayudarla… - Se acerco a mi para limpiarme la blusa.

Bella – Deje, ya hizo suficiente, Gracias igual. – Me dedique a limpiar mi remera, no le había visto el rostro aun.

Chico – Perdone, usted es…

Bella – Isabella – Lo mire a los ojos era un muchacho muy apuesto, ojos oscuros y un rostro a escultura que no tenia ni un defecto, se me quedo mirando, hasta que volví a mirar mi blusa nueva , que ahora estaba decorada una gran macha rosada – Espero que halla otra de mi talla… perdón ¿usted es?

Chico – Edward – De la chaqueta que estaba usando saco un pañuelo – Por que no le pide a mi prima, Hilary, una remera que le preste.

Bella – De acuerdo, gracias… Edward

Nos acercamos a Hilary que estaba hablando con Alice. Mi hermana se fue a servir ponche y Edward me acompaño hacia su prima.

Edward – Hey Hilary tienes alguna remera que se pueda poner Bella.

Lo mire sarcásticamente, me mancho la remera de 100 US$ y me dice Bella, este chico mas odioso no puede ser.

Edward – Por que te puedo llamar así… ¿Verdad?

Lo mire y le dedique a la sonrisa favorita de mi Tía Alice, a lo que ella llama sonrisa para idiotas.

Hilary, Edward y yo entramos a su habitación. Saco de su gran ropero una blusa muy parecida a la que llevaba puesta solo que esta tenia flecos.

Hilary – Si no te gusta esa, te doy un vestido strapless blanco, te va a quedar bien.

Bella – Esta bien, me pongo esta. – Lo mire a Edward, de manera que se retiraba, pero no entendía, Hilary se dio cuenta de mi enfado.

Hilary – Edward vete que Bella se va a cambiar.

Edward – ¡OH lo siento!

Me puse la remera, me mire al espejo que tenia Hilary en la puerta se su ropero, me quedaba bien, solo que… me quedaba grande, pero esta bien.

Bella – Me pongo la campera y listo

Entraron Rosalie y Alice con cara de muy pocos amigos, junto con Hilary.

Hilary – ¿Chicas no van a la fiesta?

Bella – No ya nos vamos, son las 5 y, la verdad es que me esta agarrando sueño y manejo yo.

Salimos de su habitación, nos trajo su subvenid y una tarjeta para cada una. Cuando el chaperon nos trae el Mercedes.

Bella – Mi bolso, lo deje en una de las sillas al lado de la mesa de aperitivos.

Fui a buscar mi bolso y ya no había nadie. Nos fuimos a casa, Mamà y papá estaban dormidos, fuimos sigilosamente a nuestras habitaciones. A mis hermanas y mi no nos costo dormirnos, bueno a cualquier persona no le costaría dormirse a la salida de una fiesta a las 6:30 de la mañana.

___So__ I'm gonna drink my money._

_I'm not gonna pay his rent…_

Mi celular empezó a sonar a las 10 de la mañana

Rosalie – Ya va mamà

Alice – 5 minutitos mas ¿si?

Atendí – Hola Bella, habla Henry, tu representante.

Bella - Ah hola Henry ¿Cómo has estado?

Henry - Bien, ¿tu? Tengo un trabajo, ¿te interesa?

Bella - Si, de que se trata – Me recosté en la cama y se me clavo la almohada en la espalda

Henry - Bueno, es un comercial de almohadas, sabanas y acolchados, podes presentarte en el estudio de HBO en media hora.

Bella - De acuerdo, pero ¿yo sola voy a tener que hacer el comercial?

Henry - Necesito a una de tus hermanas.

Bella - Claro, ¿cual de ellas?

Henry - A Alice. Nos vemos.

Bella - Adiós.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia la cama de Alice que estaba atravesada, tenia su pijama naranja.

Bella - Alice levántate, que tenesmos hacer un comercial.

Alice – La capital de Inglaterra es … 4

Bella – ¡NO! Tenemos que hacer un comercial, en HBO.

Se levanto, sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Alice – Va a estar el hijo de el dueño, Nacho

Bella – Cuando hablo de chicos, te levantas rapidísimo

Alice - ¿Quién no?

Nos vestimos, mamà y papá estaban desayunando.

Sra. Cullen (Mamà) – ¿No van a desayunar niñas?

Bella – No, desayunamos en el estudio.

Alice - Adiós mamà, Adiós papá

Les dimos un beso en la mejilla y nos dirigimos al estudio de HBO en mi Lamborgini Murciélago.

Llegamos en unos 25 minutos y nos paro en guardia que tenia una lista de personas en la mano.

Guardia – ¿Nombre?

Bella - Alice y Bella Cullen – Miro la lista de arriba abajo y encontró nuestros nombres.

Guardia – Pasen Srtas. Cullen

Alice – Gracias al fin.

Bella – Adiós.

Estacione el Lamborgini y Henry nos estaba esperan en la entrada del galpón de filmación.

Henry – Justo a tiempo chicas, las estamos esperando.

Alice – ¿Estamos?

Henry – Si - Empezó a hablar, mientras entrábamos a estudio de filmación – El comercial consiste en que ustedes tengan que besar en una cama a los otros muchachos que van hacer sus supuestos NOVIOS en el comercia.

Alice – ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con camas?

Henry – Que los respectivos novios van a tener que decir algo sobre ustedes que se relacione con los Black

Alice - ¿¡QUE! Tengo que besar a un Black, primero muerta.

Henry – Si el comercial tiene éxito, que seguro lo va a tener, el dinero que le van a dar es alrededor de 150.000 US$ para cada una.

Alice – Por ese Dinero beso hasta un perro callejero.

Me acerque a Alice, para susúrrale algo al oído.

Bella – ¿Por que soy enemiga de los Black, jamás me contaste nada?

Alice – A esta hora de la mañana no tengo ganas de hablar y la historia es bastante larga. – Dijo evitando el tema

Bella – De acuerdo, por que no tengo la menor idea por la que tengo que odiar a los Black.

Habían tres chicos sentados dando la espalda a nuestra dirección, Nosotras nos dirigimos a la gran mesa llena de aperitivos llenos de bocadillos, especialmente donas. Alice y yo aprovechamos, y desayunamos…

* * *

Chiicos! Hace mil que no publico, es que como tuvo muy pocos reviews me imaginé que no les gustaba :(

Bueno, es tiempo de REMARCAR que esta novela NO es mía, es de mi mejor amiga que también está en

Bueno, depende la cantidad de REVIEWS que tenga este capítulo va a variar la cantidad de dias que tarde en subir.

Un solo "ME GUSTA, SEGUÍ ASÍ" nos animará una a seguir escribiendo, y otra a subir.

**Apretan ese hermoso botoncito azul que dice: "REVIEW THIS CHAPTER" ?**


End file.
